I Deserve It
by Cai.La.washere
Summary: It picks up where the last episode of Fruits baskets ended. Akito orders the Sohma family to force Tohru out of their lives harshley. Tohru has no clue why she was kicked out of the house and has to go live with her Grandpa, unexpected twists later on!
1. Chapter 1

Tohru stood in the kitchen silently drying the dishes.

"What should I make for supper today..." She smiled to herself humming a quiet tune.

"Hey Tohru, what's are we eating today?"

Spinning around, Kyo stood in the doorway poking his nose into the kitchen.

"I was actually thinking the same thing, what would you like?" she asked giving him a warm grin.

Lots had happened those past three months. After Tohru had that last visit with Akito, they hadn't heard much from him. True he was in their highschool, but he was a senior student, the teachers had problems with him, and there were a few people complaining. After a few weeks he dropped out and returned to the Sohma house like he was before. It was worrying Yuki, on how little their family was getting instructions from him. Everyone in the zodiac feared Tohru's safety, but of course they wouldn't let her find out just how much Akito could do.

After Tohru, Yuki, Kyo and Shigure ate supper, Tohru yawned, stretched and rubbed her eyes. "That day went by fast, don't you think...Tomorrow school.."

Shigure nodded putting the last piece of food in his mouth. "Yes, it did, just like any other Sunday.."

Yuki rested his elbows on the table and looked at him. "Shigure, don't you think you should have been working on your manuscript...your editor is going to be after you again.."

Shigure gave them a crooked smile and waved his hand up and down.

"Oh I know, she's gonna be after me big time. But of course you all know in my ways, the majestic jelly bun is the ticket to success for my inspiration, and I cannot write without this fulfilment in my writing space...it takes me to a world–.."

"Yeah, yeah, we get the point, no jelly buns no story." Kyo interrupted shutting Shigure up.

"I'm sorry...I guess I forgot to pick some up jelly buns when I went to the store...I completely blanked out about it.." Tohru looked down at the empty plates on the table.

"Miss Honda, it's not something you need to be concerned about, Shigure is just a bit lazy on getting them himself." Yuki reassured at the same time giving Shigure an annoyed look.

"Yes Tohru, don't let it get to you, but I would have my story half way done by now..."

Tohru walked up the stairs making her way to her room. She changed and then sat on her bed looking at the time. "I guess it's a bit too early for bed..." seeing that the clock read 7:30. Tohru glanced at a small light blue book on her night stand. "I guess I can write my first diary entry today!" she told herself cheerfully remembering when Momiji had given it to her.

"Her Tohru! This is for you, it's a diary, and it's even flower scented! I used to have a diary when I was ten, I wrote all the time and it was really fun looking back and remembering all the things I did. Now you can do that too!" Tohru looked at the notebook and beamed at Momiji. "This is for me? Really? I'm so happy! Thank you!"

She scanned the cover that was filled with darker blue flowers. It also had a darker blue border around the outside of the book. "I'm going to have to thank him for this again." she flipped it open to the first page and jot down the date and time. "My first entry...what will it be about.."

_Diary Entry 1_

_It's been a busy month with school, we've been having lots of tests lately, but Yuki always helps me out and I always end up with a good mark. I hope mom is proud of me. But I can't help thinking about Akito, how he suddenly dropped out of school. Sometimes I wonder how that last visit I had with him affected him. I hope I didn't make him too mad or really upset or anything, that would be terrible! Yuki told me he's been really quiet lately, and hasn't really spoken to anyone. I think he's holding back on telling me something. It kind of bugs me, but it's up to him. I think Kyo has gotten a lot better with certain people. He still fights with Yuki a lot, but I don't think it's as strong as before. Look, I've already filled up a whole page, this is easier than I thought! -Tohru _

Tohru woke up to her alarm clock buzzing in her ear. "Morning already.." she sighed getting up and out of her covers.

After she got ready she came down the stairs to find everyone already awake sitting at the table. "Good morning." she greeted them sitting down.

Grabbing some toast she spread jam across the surface. Eating it quickly she gave everyone else a serving. When they were finished they left for school.

Tohru sat in her desk with her books piled up in front of her. "Hello Tohru. How are you today?" Tohru looked up to find Hana standing beside her. "Hana-chan, good morning." she answered happily. "Do you know if there is something up with Yuki, his electric signals are troubled."

Taking a peek at Yuki he sat in his seat quietly waiting for class to start. "I don't know what's wrong with him...he looks perfectly normal today.." Hana shook her head. "There's something going on Tohru, there is something causing him worry."

Tohru couldn't think the rest of that day, twice the teacher had called on her, and twice she was snapped out of thought replying, "What..?" She couldn't concentrate on her work and kept looking over to Yuki with concern.

"Miss Honda, you seemed very distant today, is anything wrong?" Yuki asked politely at the end of the day. Tohru just gave him her usual smile and told him everything was fine.

"Hey Tohru, did you wake up today?" Kyo questioned on the walk home.

Tohru sighed and nodded. "Maybe I didn't, I should go to bed earlier today." she grinned at him. Kyo stuck his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground. "Well you better, or else the teacher is gonna start getting pissed off at you." Tohru thought about it for a moment and in her head she gave herself a mental slap. "I can't do that anymore, what will mom think! And I don't want them worrying about me...I'm the one worried.."


	2. Chapter 2

"Tohru!" Momiji cried at the sight of her. "Momiji, so nice to see you." Tohru in her work uniform greeted him with a warm smile. "I have lots of work today, I don't know if I'm going to have too much free time." Momiji looked down and then quietly answered her. "It's alright, I would help you, but I don't think I'm aloud."

Tohru studied Momiji's face in confusion. "Your not aloud? It's not like I asked you to help me, and I don't want to put you through any trouble..But I don't mind if you want to help.. but...your not aloud?" she blinked a few times watching his pain filled face.

"I'm not suppose to tell you why...But I think I will anyways... Akito says that I'm not aloud to be around you Tohru, oh it's just not fair!"tears glistened in his eyes. Tohru would have hugged him if there was no one around, or if he didn't turn into a rabbit, his zodiac animal.

"Akito...is not...letting you...?" Tohru's expression changed into hurt. "I guess...that visit made things worse...It's all...my fault..." Momiji gave her a half smile. "But if it was my choice, I would always love to be with you Tohru, and be even better friends!" he reassured her, trying to make her feel better. It almost gave Tohru's heart wings, if it wasn't for the fact that Akito still hated her, a rock tying her heart to the ground, she would have soared with happiness.

"That's nice to know Momiji, I would love that too..." Momiji winked at her and gave her a innocent smile, he turned and walked away.

"Poor Tohru...I hope you can get through this...You have to be strong!"

After work, Tohru walked home with her uniform tucked under her arms. "I have to take this home to be washed...next time I work...lets see...Wednesday..?"

She caught a chill that ran up her spin and made her shiver. "That's so chilly.." She thought for a moment and then paused. "It's getting colder at night now...fall is going to be over soon...and then brings winter.." Tohru never minded winter all so much, she always told herself what her mother used to say to her.

"Winter is so cold!" Her mother looked down at her with caring eyes. "Yes Tohru..the winter is cold and harsh, but all that harshness is washed away with spring, when the flowers will bloom again. So you see, there can't be a spring without a winter." Tohru understood. "From now on I won't mind what season it is, as long as I know that the next one is coming!" she said in determination.

Tohru found herself smiling at her memories. "Oh mom, the winter is cold, but it can be a very harsh thing, but kind..Without the winter, there would be no renewal, and without it there would be no more flowers, or crisp air..So I understand.."

The rest of the week went faster than usual. Tohru managed to push the whole incident with Momiji to the back of her mind, as well as what Hana had told her. She was more focussed on school work, and her friends.

Shigure sat at home in his office eating Jelly Buns. "My dear little housewife is so amazing.." he told himself taking a big bite of his bun. He was snapped out of the trance of eating when the phone rang. Picking it up he cheerfully spoke "Sohma's!" into the phone.

"SHIGURE! YOU BETTER BE WORKING ON YOUR MANUSCRIPT, THE DEADLI–.."click.

"She doesn't know when to quit.."

"Shigure..." she cried with the phone still in her hands as she sobbed in annoyance and helplessness.

The phone rang again and this time he picked it up and slammed it right back down on it's receiver. It rang once again. "That editor of mine is always on my case.." picking it up, he was surprised to hear someone else's voice.

"So...Shigure...decided to pick up..?"

Shigure almost swallowed his tongue.

"Akito..?"

"I want you..Yuki...and the cat to meet me...Today. Is that final?"

He hesitated before answering.

"Shigure..?"

"Yes. We'll come...But Kyo...isn't aloud...to enter...isn't that...the rules?"

Akito paused.

"Make sure Tohru doesn't know about it...Drop her off somewhere, I don't care...don't let her know or else everyone...

is in trouble..."

Click.

Shigure paced back and forth. "Oh no, this can't be good."

When all three of them came home, Yuki and Kyo instantly noticed something strange about Shigure. He didn't care, as long as Tohru didn't know. He was relieved when her facial expression formed a friendly common Tohru smile.

"Tohru! I was wondering...You haven't been to your friend's house lately and today would be a great day for a sleep-over. Since it's Friday and all, and I'm sure your doing ok in school–.."

Yuki shot Shigure a death glare shutting him up right away. Tohru looked puzzled at his sudden outburst. Kyo looked from face to face having no clue what was going on.

"Are you sure that's alright..?" she asked looking surprised. Shigure almost died in relief. At least he didn't have to majorly force her out. "Yes, it's quite alright, you can go now if you want.."

"Well...I haven't been anywhere in awhile...But...what about you guys, will you be fine without me..?" she said concerned.

Shigure nodded giving her a smirk. "Kyo over here will make supper, right Kyo!"

"What?! I didn't say anything about making supper! I'm not your–.."

"Now Tohru, go pack your things, I bet your friends will be glad to see you!" he almost pushed her up the stairs urging her to her room. She obeyed in an way that felt odd to her as well as everyone else.

"What's this about dog?" Yuki spurred keeping his voice low.

'Yeah, what's with the push-out?" said Kyo stepping in.

Shigure gave them both a grave stare. "Akito wants to have a meeting. With all of us...Right now."

Yuki was furious. "Akito..wants us to have a meeting on such short notice..?"

Kyo gave them both an odd face. "He wants me to come.?..What about those stinking rules..?"

"I don't think he cares about there right now..."

Tohru carried her bag as she walked down the street. She hadn't been to Uo-Chan's house is a while. She was meeting Hana there as well. They agreed in half a second over one phone call and it was settled..Tohru was going for a sleep-over.

Yuki, Kyo and Shigure walked side by side not saying a word. When they finally arrived, they gazed at the Sohma's House in worry.

The three of them went through the gate greeted by Hatori. He looked emotionless telling them that Akito was waiting.

"YOU BASTARD AKITO!" Kyo scowled in hate. "How could you even suggest _THAT_!"

"Silence you pathetic excuse of a boy! Your not worthy of speaking cat!" he spat with his voice filled with venom.

Yuki clenched his fists. "Kyo, we cannot do anything about it." he said with one tone. Kyo glared at him with shock. "Your actually going to go through with this?!!" Shigure looked at the floor.

"It doesn't matter if you want to do it or not! I'll make you! I can hurt that girl so bad you'll have _nitemares_ about it!!" Kyo instantly shut his mouth with his face twisted in pain and hate. Yuki just sat there silent not looking up once.

"You damn rat! You won't do anything about it!!" Kyo screamed while they where outside the gates.

"I can't do anything about it." he said annoyed.

"Your so scared of that damn Akito, you won't even make a sacrifice for Tohru!"

"_Do you think I want to hurt Tohru!?" _Yuki had pain written all over his face. "If we don't do this...ArrRGH!! He's gonna hurt Tohru even worse! Cat! Your just being selfish if you want that!" Kyo clamped his jaw shut. What was he suppose to do? How was he going to do this? _"I'll hurt her so bad you'll have nitemares about it..." _He shivered at the thought.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Tohru waved goodbye and smiled to Hana-chan and Uo-chan. "It was a very nice visit!"

"Yes Tohru! We need to do that again sometime!" Uo shouted after her. She gave one last wave and turned the corner.

Getting home she opened the door to find the house unusually silent. "Hello? Is anyone home?" she called.

She went into the main room to find them all sitting at the table, not saying anything. "Well...I'm home.." she told them with a small grin. Yuki almost snapped thinking about what they had to do.

Tohru just stood there when no one answered. They were just sitting there..Not doing a thing. "Is everything alright..?" her voice filled with concern almost sounded to loud for the amount of noise in the house.

"Yeah..it's fine..nothing is wrong..." Kyo muttered, knowing it was a large lie.

"Miss Honda...why don't...I help you with lunch..." Yuki suggested in a hesitant way. She shook her head. "No, no, I can make itmyself..." Turning around she went into the kitchen and in 45 minutes she came back with fresh soup. "I hope everyone likes it, it's potato and tomato...I know that sounds like a funny mix...but...it's actually really good.

They ate in silence not saying anything until Tohru broke the quiet atmosphere. "So...do you guys like it...?"

Kyo flickered his eyes to the soup then to Tohru. "It's...horrible actually.."

Tohru almost looked surprised. "That's alright...I can get you something el–.." "Don't bother, it's ruined my appetite, disgusting.."

Shigure looked at Tohru's 'tying to stay calm and care free' face and looked back at Kyo. "I thought he would be the last doing this.."

"Umm...ok...I'm sorry.." "Don't say sorry you stupid girl...Sorry can't fix what my taste buds have experienced."

Tohru looked as if someone had hit her over the head with a baseball bat, and she was trying not to feel the pain that stung, but she couldn't hide it completely. _"Stupid girl.."_

_Flashback..._

"_Hey Kyo..." Tohru paused as she stopped walking.."Do you think...I'm...stupid..?" Kyo looked at her as if she was crazy. "Of course your not stupid...sometimes you just need to think things through a bit more...you care about others too much.." He blushed looking at his feet._

_She gave him a smile. "It's just...I've been called stupid by so many people when I wad growing up...it really makes me feel...Well never mind..." Kyo sighed. "You know you can tell others how you feel once in awhile.."_

"Oh...well...Yuki...how do you like it..?"

"It's...ok.." he said in such a low voice that made Tohru feel out of place. "I think I'm gonna go...do some laundry..."

Kyo slammed his fists on the table. "See! There you go again! Why don't you go do someone else's laundry once in awhile! What if we don't want you touching our clothes! You _stupid_ girl!" exaggerating the word 'stupid' standing up he walked outside and ran off leaving the door wide open. Tohru stood there astonished, holding back tears...that were aching to spill.

Shigure got up as well and walked to his office. Closing the door he locked it leaving Yuki.

"Well...Yuki...that was...not like Kyo..."

"Whatever.." he muttered abandoning Tohru there still looking out the door.

Tohru sat in her room cross legged on her bed with her mom in her hands. "Mom, what am I going to do, does Kyo hate me..? Or is he having...a ...really bad day..."

"_You stupid girl!!"_

"He hates me..." she cried in a quiet voice tears at the edges of her eyes. Taking out a pen she opened her diary.

_Diary Entry 2_

_So many things have happened...First...Everyone was in such bad moods...it was so tense..I don't know what's wrong. Kyo hated my soup...maybe...I put to much salt...No...He hates me, not the soup...He doesn't want me to make him anything, or do laundry anymore...Yuki didn't care either...It's not like...he was suppose to care...I'm just surprised he didn't go after him...it's all my fault...I did something...I did I say something wrong..Shigure has even ignored me. But, maybe I deserve this. That's right...I deserve it...maybe it will get better...I hope they will forgive me...for whatever I've done..._

_-Tohru_

"Yes...I deserve it." She buried her face in the pillow and thought over the whole week. "I don't..know...what I did..._I'm going to go talk to Yuki._"

Coming down the stairs she knocked on Yuki's door.

"What do you want..."

Tohru peeked inside. "Can I...come in..?"

"Whatever.." he plainly answered.

"I need to talk to you..."

Yuki whipped around and gave Tohru a death glare. "Leave me alone Tohru...You're the last person...I want to...talk to.." his words getting less harsh towards the end.

"I see..." she said sadly closing the door.

"Shigure, do you want me to get you more jelly buns, I was thinking about going to the store."she asked through a closed door.

"No Tohru." he replied, and that's all he said.

Tohru went back into her room. Sitting on the floor she wiped tears from her face. "Why am I crying..." before she knew it she was bawling.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyo sat alone in a tree. He felt so bad. How could he do that to Tohru..He couldn't get over it. It kept ringing in his ears how he should go back and explain the whole thing..But he couldn't. It was done, she probably hated him now. But...second thought, he didn't think Tohru hated anyone in her entire life...Maybe he was the first.

"I'm sorry Tohru.." he said hoping this was the best thing to do. "I'm doing this for you..So that damn Akito doesn't lay a hand on you.."

Yuki couldn't even think of how Tohru's condition was at the moment. She was probably in her room telling herself it was all her fault. He thought guilt couldn't get stronger...But it was going to get worse...

Shigure sat at his desk thinking things over. "We have to tell her now...we can't have her in the house...too much longer...or Akito...I think...Yuki wouldn't do it...he could barley even tell her to leave him alone...And how could I do such a thing...maybe...Kyo will be the brave one..." His head twisted with so many thoughts he was sure it was going to explode.

Kyo slowly walked back to the house. When he reached the door, he almost didn't go inside. He quietly crept in at the same time Tohru came down the stairs. He was about to turn and go out the door when she spoke to him. "Kyo, your back." she almost sounded cheerful as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

He didn't say anything.

"I just needed to ask you...if I did anything wrong..I could try and fix it...I'm really.." she avoided the word sorry after before, when he exploded on her about saying it.

"I'm really...willing... to fix it..and..."

Kyo had to force himself to say something.

"You don't need to fix it.."

Yuki could hear Kyo in the house talking to Tohru. He slammed his fist on the desk knowing what was coming.

"Well...if you ever need me...to fix it...I'm here..."

Kyo shot her an angry-fake look. "You know how you can fix it?"

Tohru shook her head sadly.

"You can just screw out of our lives!!! Can't you see we don't want you here anymore?!! Your not even one of us, you expect us to welcome you into something we've gone through for generations! Your no help, just get out of her, get out of here, JUST MOVE OUT!!!" he screamed.

Tohru had tears flowing down her face. "Well..If you really want it that way...Then...when...do you want me to move.." her words dripping with sadness and pain and her voice was going high trying not to cry.

"Move out tomorrow." he mumbled looking away.

Tohru fled up the stairs and ripped open her drawers and stuffed her things into her suitcase. She did it while crying. She slammed her finger in the dresser and didn't even react to the pain running up and down her finger.

Yuki wore a blank expression lying on his bed. It was done. Over, Tohru was gone.

The next morning no one even said goodbye. The last thing she did was phone up her Grandpa and tell him she was coming home. She didn't tell him why, and he didn't ask.

Closing the door behind her she took one last look at the Sohma's. She almost started crying at that spot. So many memories she had made, so many more memories she couldn't continue to make.

The three of them sat there. "Well...Kyo...if this was a different matter...I would give you 'actor of the year' award.."

Kyo just gave him a deadly stare. "I can't believe you have room for humour.."

Yuki's face suddenly turned into rage. "I think you almost enjoyed doing this! You were so hard on her, you couldn't simply tell her to 'move out'?!"

"Your suggesting I had _fun_ doing this?!! You damn rat!!!"

"Yes I am suggesting that."

"You wanna fight about it?!!"

Before Shigure knew it there where three newly ripped walls...four. "They're taking it out on each other.." he thought watching Yuki kick Kyo in the face.

"STOP!" he yelled. They both turned to him surprised. "It's done, we did what we were suppose to. Our dear Tohru has gone but there's no reason we need to drag it on."

After that everyone fell silent.

Tohru didn't know why, she didn't have a clue on earth what was going on. She had a headache and her new room wad unfamiliar and felt unwelcoming. "I already miss them..."

"Hey, you better not touch any of my stuff or else your going to be in trouble." her cousin hissed as she entered the room.

Tohru nodded silently. "Maybe...If I get to know her she won't be that bad.." she told herself for the fifth time.

"So, why did you decide to move out? Did they get tired of using you as a toy?"

Tohru didn't say anything feeling accused and disliked.

"It's because they didn't want me in the house anymore.."

She gave Tohru a huff. "I don't blame them, your so clumsy after all."

That night Tohru didn't sleep, even after she was done crying into her pillow she didn't sleep.

"Mom...What...will I do...?"

_"Tohru, even when things look the darkest, even the smallest, dimmest light makes a difference, and I know you can be that light, you can be an even brighter one."_

_"I can use a flashlight, right mom?"_

_Her mother laughed, "I don't think you need one, but do you understand what I'm saying?"_

_Tohru nodded with a smile._

"Things are at there worst mom..I don't know if I can shine through this.."

She turned her head towards her nightstand where the picture of her mom sat.

"Do I deserve this..?"


End file.
